The Other Side
by TheCarver
Summary: Tim...The man with two names. Masky, and his own. Masky...the dark part of him no one should ever know. So, what happens when they do..? The otherside of him has taken over...


p class="text-left" style="font: 14px/20px 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; margin: 20px 0px 0px; text-align: left; color: #333333; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; word-spacing: 0px; vertical-align: top; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; widows: 1; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; background-color: #ffffff; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;"We were out on a mission, Timspan class="Apple-converted-space" /spanand I./p  
p class="text-left" style="font: 14px/20px 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; margin: 20px 0px 0px; text-align: left; color: #333333; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; word-spacing: 0px; vertical-align: top; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; widows: 1; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; background-color: #ffffff; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" I was walking behind him, one hand in my pocket and the other on thespan class="Apple-converted-space" /spanlead pipe I held with a tightspan class="Apple-converted-space" /spangrip. My gaze was on the ground, carefully watching so I wouldn't trip. Darkness had longspan class="Apple-converted-space" /spansince overtaken the sky./p  
p class="text-left" style="font: 14px/20px 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; margin: 20px 0px 0px; text-align: left; color: #333333; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; word-spacing: 0px; vertical-align: top; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; widows: 1; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; background-color: #ffffff; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" It was not a missionspan class="Apple-converted-space" /spanof any special sort. We'd only been given orders to do awayspan class="Apple-converted-space" /spanwith any person who happenedspan class="Apple-converted-space" /spanto enter the woods./p  
p class="text-left" style="font: 14px/20px 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; margin: 20px 0px 0px; text-align: left; color: #333333; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; word-spacing: 0px; vertical-align: top; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; widows: 1; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; background-color: #ffffff; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" So, why,span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanem style="padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; box-sizing: border-box;"whyspan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/emhad I felt so uncomfortable? There was a deep feeling of uncertainty, ofparanoia inside of me. Sure,span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanduring the short time of my transition from college studentspan class="Apple-converted-space" /spanto Proxy, I'd felt every painspan class="Apple-converted-space" /spanin the book. Constant paranoia had always kept me looking over my shoulder. Waves of tension along with bolts of angerspan class="Apple-converted-space" /spanand guilt hit me like lightning flashes. I was depressed near the beginning, apologizes spilling out of my mouth to nospan class="Apple-converted-space" /spanone. Even my dreams were of pleading acceptance from Tim. But, perhaps, this is a story for another time./p  
p class="text-left" style="font: 14px/20px 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; margin: 20px 0px 0px; text-align: left; color: #333333; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; word-spacing: 0px; vertical-align: top; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; widows: 1; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; background-color: #ffffff; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanem style="padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: top; box-sizing: border-box;"CRASH!span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/emA sudden, loud noise made me shoot my head upward./p  
p class="text-left" style="font: 14px/20px 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; margin: 20px 0px 0px; text-align: left; color: #333333; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; word-spacing: 0px; vertical-align: top; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; widows: 1; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; background-color: #ffffff; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" I cringed at thespan class="Apple-converted-space" /spansight before my eyes./p  
p class="text-left" style="font: 14px/20px 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; margin: 20px 0px 0px; text-align: left; color: #333333; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; word-spacing: 0px; vertical-align: top; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; widows: 1; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; background-color: #ffffff; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" Tim had fallen. He wasspan class="Apple-converted-space" /spanon the ground, legs tucked underneath his torso. He clawedspan class="Apple-converted-space" /spanat his head, almost as if trying to tear off his ears or peel his skin. Heavy breathing made his chest heave, raspy coughing never seemed to come tospan class="Apple-converted-space" /spana stop./p  
p class="text-left" style="font: 14px/20px 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; margin: 20px 0px 0px; text-align: left; color: #333333; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; word-spacing: 0px; vertical-align: top; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; widows: 1; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; background-color: #ffffff; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" A pain-filled, agonizing scream cutspan class="Apple-converted-space" /spanthrough the heavy tension inspan class="Apple-converted-space" /spanthe air./p  
p class="text-left" style="font: 14px/20px 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; margin: 20px 0px 0px; text-align: left; color: #333333; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; word-spacing: 0px; vertical-align: top; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; widows: 1; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; background-color: #ffffff; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" Finally, I broke out of my terror-stricken paralysis. I made my way to help my friend./p  
p class="text-left" style="font: 14px/20px 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; margin: 20px 0px 0px; text-align: left; color: #333333; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; word-spacing: 0px; vertical-align: top; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; widows: 1; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; background-color: #ffffff; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" As I reached my hand outspan class="Apple-converted-space" /spanto touch his shoulder, a long, low growl emitted from class="Apple-converted-space" /spanHis back arched, hands becoming white-knuckled fists. "Getspan class="Apple-converted-space" /spanaway from me."/p  
p class="text-left" style="font: 14px/20px 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; margin: 20px 0px 0px; text-align: left; color: #333333; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; word-spacing: 0px; vertical-align: top; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; widows: 1; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; background-color: #ffffff; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanMy eyes widened in shock, then fear and worry set in as I realized what was happening./p  
p class="text-left" style="font: 14px/20px 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; margin: 20px 0px 0px; text-align: left; color: #333333; text-transform: none; text-indent: 0px; letter-spacing: normal; padding-top: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; word-spacing: 0px; vertical-align: top; white-space: normal; box-sizing: border-box; widows: 1; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: normal; background-color: #ffffff; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;" Tim...wasn't Tim anymore./p 


End file.
